The main objective of this project is to achieve a better understanding of the pathogenesis and treatment of human hyperlipidemia. This will be accomplished by continuing our clinical and laboratory studies of patients with disorders of lipoprotein metabolism. In addition, we will continue to pursue our studies of liver cells in culture. In particulr we intend to investigate the effects of pancreatic hormones and sex hormones on cholesterol, fatty acid, triglyceride, total lipoprotein and specific apolipoprotein synthesis.